Real Life (Continuation)
by Moonsketch
Summary: Raven finds herself in the Ninjago world! She is the master of time, and is stuck in a love-triangle between Kai and Lloyd. Will she be able to survive this chaos? Original by valagator, check him/her out!
1. Chapter 3: New World

_Okay, so I have gotten permission from the original author of 'Real Life' and I am now in the process of re-writing it and continuing it. However, due to FanFiction having strict rules about copy-right and possession, I am continuing this story starting from chapter 3. I highly encourage you to check out the original author; name below. Type in search box._  
 _valagator_

* * *

I woke up to someone prodding me in the side.

"Wake up, Raven! Training starts in about 10 minutes and you're going to be late if you don't get your butt moving! Sensei's going to be mad, by the way, if you don't get up now!" Nya, my roommate, screamed, pulling my arm. I fell to the floor and groaned, not liking being woken up. I look at the clock on our nightstand.

"5:20?! I never wake up this early! Then again, I shouldn't be surprised..." I hissed out angrily, especially because it's so darn early!

"Deal with the time! Just get your butt up and movin'!" Nya sang, pulling me up to my feet. I stumbled, still kinda groggy from sleep, then suddenly realized that if I don't get my butt to the training room, Sensei's gonna hit me on the head with his staff! Don't panic, don't panic...

"Thank you for waking me up, Nya! I really don't look forward to getting hit on the head!" I chirped, quickly getting my dark purple kimono on. I thought about brushing my hair, but decided against it. Who cares how I look before if I'm going to get all sweaty afterwards?

"Gotta run; bye!" I said, running out of our room. I ran to where I was supposed to go, then took a deep breath and jogged outside into the cool and somewhat humid air. I laughed when I saw Jay getting chased around by Kai, Cole getting smacked in the face by Lloyd, and Zane just shaking his head at their display. I walked over to him, glad that there is someone sane I can actually talk to.

"Hello, Zane." I greeted, standing next to him. He turned towards me.

"Greetings, Raven. It's a lovely day, wouldn't you agree?" He greeted in his formal fashion. I chuckled inwardly and nodded.

 _'He's so formal; it's like he's the only one here with a full sanity bar!'_ I thought, gazing up. I saw a cloud that looked like a cat and smiled. I like cats.

"BOYS! STOP YOUR ROUGHHOUSING!" I jumped when I heard Sensei Wu shout at Jay and Kai. He then hit them on the head with his staff. They grunted and rubbed their heads with their hands, pouting. I had to stop myself from laughing.

"As you well know," Sensei started, "Raven has mastered spinjitzu yesterday while you were on that mission. Raven, would you care to show them?" He ask-wait no ordered. I shuddered internally at his tone and nervously walked forward. I had butterflies in my stomach; I never really was one for showing off anything in front of an audience.

"Ninja-GO!" I screamed, starting to spin. I closed my eyes, opened them after a couple of seconds, and saw myself in the middle of a dark purple tornado. I was amazed by the colour of it, and kept spinning for a few more seconds. After what I deemed was acceptable, I stopped. I felt a little dizzy, so I slightly stumbled on my way back to where I was standing. The guys clapped and I blushed.

"I loved that colour!" Jay, being the childish person he is, smiled his goofy smile and hugged me for whatever reason. I felt the gazes of Lloyd and Kai burn on me and wondered if they were just glaring at Jay. At that moment, I heard a weird, buzzing sound and realized that was Nya.

"Um, guys? You might want to have a look at this I found..." She nervously said. What could she have found? We rushed to the control room, panicking.

"What did you find!?" Cole, Lloyd, and Sensei demanded once we were there. Nya turned around with a weird looking scroll in her hands. At least, it SEEMED like a scroll... It looked familiar, too... Strange...

"It's a scroll! A creature I don't recognize brought it to me!" She explained. It looked so familiar... So familiar... But I can't place it...

"I can't exactly unroll it... Zane? Help me out?" I was shocked; Nya was an expert at unrolling hard-to-roll scrolls!

She handed it to him, and he tried all he could but could not get it to unroll. He then scanned it to see an explanation for why that is, and his eyes widened.

"It's protected by a strange magical force. It is the same element as me, but I can not get it to open. This is a strange scroll, indeed." He said, his tone betraying his shock. We all stared at him with stunned faces for a whole minute until I finally remembered what looked so familiar about that scroll.

"I think I know how to open it!" I blurted. Everyone's heads whipped towards me, surprised.

"Why did you not say anything before, Raven?" Zane asked me.

"Because I only just remembered. Hand me the scroll." I said. He gave me it. I studied the parchment in which the words were written on closely, slowly tracing the outside of the seal that bound it together. It was blue with an old-looking oak tree in the middle. It had a face; it only had one eye. I knew who this was.

"You see this seal, right?" I asked, showing it to them. They nodded.

"Well, the oak tree in the middle is actually a talking tree." I began. They gasped.

"Wait, really!?" Jay jumped up and down in excitement. I nodded. Zane looked at me with a confused look while everyone else went nuts.

"Raven, I was not aware that trees could talk." He stated. I gave him a curt nod, letting him know I heard over the chaos.

"EVERYBODY, SHUT UP!" I yelled. They snapped their gazes towards me with fearful looks on their faces. I understood their silence; I was not normally like this.

"Okay: So, here's the thing: This scroll is not of this world." I said. They gasped again.

"Raven... You are not lying to us, are you?" Sensei Wu asked. I shook my head and he narrowed his eyes.

"I know the name of the world. Well, it's kind of like ours; it has different 'side-worlds' if you want to put it that way. The one the tree is in is the main world; much like Ninjago. It has, as I said, 'side-worlds,' which are similar to the 16 realms." I explained. They all nodded in understanding.

"But why was the scroll sent here?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm coming to that," I replied. "The main world... I suppose you should know its name...

"Its called Wizard City. Weird, I know, but that is what it is called. The headmaster of the schools there lives in the Commons; the center, or starting point, if you will." I added when they gave me confused faces.

"What is the headmaster's name?" Sensei Wu asked me.

"Ambrose, if I remember correctly." I answered.

"He sounds wise." Zane commented.

"He sounds like he has a pet owl that talks and has a graduation hat on." Kai snorted.

"You're right, actually," I said. He gaped at me.

"He actually has a pet owl that talks and wears a graduation cap?!" Jay was jumping up and down again.

"Yeah. His name is Gamma. He has an odd accent, but he is still understandable." I continued.

"Oooo I like that name..." Nya said.

"Wait. I think I have heard of Gamma. But, Raven, is he not part of an online game? How is a scroll from a game able to come here?" Zane inquired. I gulped.

"I...I don't know..." I responded, stammering.

"But, since it has been able to reach us, it must be something important. It was probably written by Ambrose himself..." I said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

I made sure everyone was watching before I placed it on the center table. I traced the edges of it, softly gliding my fingers over the wrinkled parchment. My hands suddenly glowed an ice-blue, and so did the scroll. I concentrated on pouring my energy into breaking the seal, and I felt weak after I had done it. I slumped on the table, trying to catch my breath. Lloyd pulled a chair over and had me sit down. He then handed me the scroll. It was unsealed. I weakly unrolled it and looked at the writing.

"That writing looks foreign... Can you understand it?" Cole asked over my shoulder.

"Y-Yeah... I can..." I replied.

"It says..

'Dear my faithful student..."

* * *

 _HAHHAHAHAHHAHA CLIFFHANGER! And yes, major hints point to the multiplayer game Wizard101. I know, it may seem cheesy, but I have some plans on the ninja+Raven going on an adventure there ;)_

 _Hope you enjoyed! This took me like an hour so it is probably bad xD_

 _PEACE_

 _1,570 words!_


	2. Chapter 4: Possession Already?

_I will try to update as much as I can. I might not be able to because of school and state testing is coming up so that doesn't help at all. Again, the original 'Real Life' belongs to valagator; I'm just continuing it for them as they have lost interest._

 _Quote of the Day: "Where words leave off, music begins." Heinrich Heine_

* * *

I started to read the letter.

"Dear my faithful student...

A strange creature has inhabited the Spiral. I am unable to describe what it looked like; it was very hard to make it out. But I will tell you this: Be careful in whom you trust, Raven 'Octavia' MusicFlame.

It has also come to my attention that someone had attempted to murder Lydia Greyrose; your former professor. The attacker, I was told, clumsily tried to stab her chest-right where her heart is-but missed by a couple of inches. She is currently alive, but in critical condition. I would advise you to come here to Ravenwood at once; we need your help to find out who did this. We do not know why they struck Lydia in particular, but we think the attempted-murder has something to do with you.

We cannot fail this time.

Find out who it is.

When you do, kill them and bring their body to me personally.

Gamma will be with you to help and guide you.

Bring your friends; I would like to see your sensei as well, Raven.

Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor.

-Merle Ambrose, Headmaster of Ravenwood." Holy shit. Holy. Shit.

Everyone stood there, stunned. I could not believe this...

"Raven?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw Sensei. His eyes were dark.

"Y-yes?" I asked, nervous as fuck at his tone.

"Just... come with me... Lloyd and Kai as well. The rest of you, stay here and try to find any information on who that creature is." He sounded strained and stressed. What the hell? What was wrong with him? Wait... Ambrose said he wanted to see him... Oh God...

* * *

We walked out of the control room, me feeling nervous as crap. Sensei took us to his room, and when

we were inside, locked the door. My heart was pounding against my chest; I was very scared at what might happen.

"Raven," Sensei started. Oh no. No. NO.

"W-What...?" I asked, terrified at his dark tone.

"Raven..." He said my name again...

"Sensei, you're starting to scare her..." Lloyd says, concern for me in his voice. Sensei snapped his head towards him.

"I don't care! Lloyd, if she is EVER to be a ninja, she HAS to learn how to NOT get scared!" He hissed in a voice that is not his own. Okay, now I was getting terrified. I was now shaking. Kai rushed to my side and pulled me close. He glared daggers at Sensei.

"SENSEI! She's scared! Stop freaking her out!" He spat. I was still shaking with fear. Sensei's eyes and tone were not normal. He glared at me, then went back to normal. He walked up to me slowly.

"I am sorry, Raven. I did not mean to scare you." He said with a fake, apologetic tone. His eyes were sarcastic. I returned the look.

"Oh, it's not like I was terrified or anything! It's FIIINE." I spat, my voice dripping venom. He glared at me, not caring that the other ninja were listening and watching.

"Sometimes I regret recruiting you." 'Sensei' icily said, turning and storming out of a window. I stared after him in shock and rage. I knew that he was not Sensei Wu anymore. He is something more evil than that. Obviously. Oh my god. My life is now upside down. I suddenly felt sadness grip my heart. Even though I knew that wasn't the real Wu, his (or its) words still hurt. I gripped onto Kai and sobbed into his chest; he started to rub my back. I still cannot believe that happened. I heard Lloyd walk over and felt him run his fingers through my hair, trying to get me to calm down. I jumped when the door busted open. Cole was at the front, rage on his face. Jay and Nya both wore shocked faces while Zane stood there, trying to make sense of what just happened. He finally shook his head, disappointed at what Sensei said. Garmadon was nowhere to be found.

"You shouldn't have been eavesdropping." I sniffed, trying to sound annoyed. It actually worked, unlike cliche fanfics where it doesn't.

The guys drop their heads down shamefully. "Sorry..." They mumbled.

I sighed. "It's fine, but don't do it again." My sadness and shock have now gone to the back of my head.

"So... W-What happened to make him go crazy like that?" Jay asked, stammering.

"I don't know, but it was definitely suspicious and very out-of-character." Kai answered. I shook my head, then pulled away from him.

"Wait. Do YOU know the reason why S-Sensei was acting...suspiciously?" Jay asked. The others gave me weird and surprised looks.

"Probably. I don't know for sure, but I have seen people like that...before, but in stories. He might be either possessed or corrupted. Could be both." I replied. Calmly, I might add. The boys stared at me, shocked. Before Jay could protest, Zane cut him off.

"Raven may be correct. I had sensed something odd about him when we got back right after Raven mastered Spinjitzu." He said with his robotic voice. Cole cleared his throat.

"But why would he verbally attack her, though, and not anyone else? That seems suspicious enough, if you ask me." He retorted, his gruff voice barely betraying concern and highly betraying suspicion.

"...That IS odd..." Lloyd agreed. I now had a headache.

"Um, not to concern you guys, but what about the letter that Raven read? How to we get to... Wizard City, was it? And what will we do when we go to Ambrose, considering that Wu was acting weird?" Nya suddenly asked, making me jump. I forgot that she was there.

"I...don't know." It was Cole who answered. I started to feel dizzy and light-headed. I leaned on the wall, gasping. My teammates whipped their heads toward me in concern.

"Raven? Are you okay?" That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

* * *

 **Lloyd's POV**

I noticed that Raven was about to fall, so I ran over and caught her just in time before she hit the ground. I picked her up bridal-style, and ignored the narrowed eyes Kai was giving me.

"W-What... Why did she faint?" Jay, being the childish one (minus me) and not knowing what is going on ever in the world, asked.

"I don't know. Zane, could you scan h-" I was cut off by Zane.

"She had a headache, but that was all I got from her." He said. I looked into Raven's gorgeous eyes and sighed in concern. (A/N: I cringed badly typing gorgeous)

I started to get very suspicious and worried. Raven looked as if she was hiding something. But we don't know what it is, and that makes it very scary and concerning.


End file.
